


The Blonde Mystery

by LonelyPanda18420



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F, May add some more characters later, but this is it for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:25:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyPanda18420/pseuds/LonelyPanda18420
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School AU.<br/>Alex Vause returns to Litchfield high after the summer break to find a new girl by the name of Piper Chapman. Alex is enlisted by the school to help show piper around...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Marlbro Lights

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story after a 2-year break from writing, so it may be a bit sketchy, but I hope you enjoy!

Alex lit up a cigarette while walking to school. She’d walked this route so many times before that it’s almost become second-nature to her. But today was different. Today was a new school year. As always, the first week is a bit of a lazy week, so she wasn’t exactly rushing to be at school on time, but living 15 minutes away from the school meant you can’t make up much of an excuse for being late.

Arriving at school just after the bell rang, she made her way to the office to get her new schedule, knowing that most of her friends won’t be in until later. Her schedule seemed easy enough, no doubles on Monday, and a free period last thing on a Friday. Seeing that she had English first with Mr. Willard, she rolled her eyes and started making her way to the English wing, trying to avoid eye-contact with everyone. It didn’t really work that well.

“Vause! Would you come here for a minute?” She recognised that voice as the head of year, Mrs Rose.

“I’ve got to get to class, I don’t want to be late on my first day,” she replied, trying not to sound too sarcastic.

“You’ve got English first, same as Miss Chapman here. I have already informed Mr. Willard of the disruption this may cause, but I do hope that you won’t make this worse than it needs to be.”

Reluctantly, Alex made her way into Mrs Rose’s office. Sitting in the corner was a slightly scared looking blonde girl.

“Take a seat Vause. Now, I bet you’re wondering why I asked you here.”

“Has it got something to do with her?” Alex asked, gesturing towards the blonde.

“Yes. Alex Vause, this is Piper Chapman, she is new this year. She also happens to be in most of your classes, so I would like you to make sure she knows her way around here. As one of the oldest in your year I hope you are responsible enough for this, if I hear otherwise, I may have to do something about that box poking out your bag.”

Alex looked down at her bag, seeing the discarded Marlboro Lights box poking out her bag. Reaching down to tuck it in further, she also noticed this new girl’s bag. Posh, expensive, nothing like her own.

“Fine, I’ll babysit… Piper’s your name? Right, I’ll make sure she gets to classes on time. Anything else or can we go to english?”

“That was all Vause, but I have to warn you, no funny buisness with her, OK?”

“Sure, whatever.”

Alex stood up, quickly followed by this Piper girl. Together they walked out of the office, and Alex finally got a good look at the newest addition to Litchfield High. She was definitely hot, but also clearly straight.

“We’ve already missed twenty minutes of class thanks to that bitch.”

“What? She seemed nice enough.”

“You haven’t seen her when she’s angry”

Talking with Piper seemed to flow easily, but they were quickly walking through the classroom door, putting an end to their conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think of this so far. I know it's short, but hopefully future chapters will be longer!


	2. Numbers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments guys! This ones also a bit short, but I'll explain at the end. Enjoy!

By lunchtime, Alex and Piper were friends, having spent most of the morning in each other’s presence.

Walking into the lunchhall, Alex couldn’t see Nicky anywhere, which meant that she was probably getting high out the back by the football fields. Alex and Piper got their lunch and sat at one of the tables. “Don’t you have any other friends?” Piper enquired.

“Jesus Piper, do you hear yourself sometimes, like, when you speak? Besides, it’s the first day, so they might not even be here. Which means, yes, I do have other friends.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to say it like -” Was all Piper could say before a bushy haired girl practically jumped on her.

“I see you’ve got yourself a fuckbuddy, eh Vause?”

“No, she’s new and Miss Rose told me to show her around. She’s actually pretty nice, which is more than I can say about your relationship with Lorna,” Alex retaliated. “Where is she anyway? I’ve not seen her all day.”

“You haven’t seen me either…” Nicky replied before making a licking mtion in the air.

“You two are gross. Anyway, this is Piper. Piper this is Nicky, my friend.”

Piper looked between the pair with a quizzical look on her face. “Are you two… like…”

“Lesbians?” Said a voice from behind her. “Yes, they are, but not together - at least I hope not.”

“That a shock to you, blondie? This is Lorna. We are what you would call… ‘friends with benefits’”

“Bit more than that,” laughed Alex, visibly amused at the interaction.

Piper then made an excuse about having to go see a teacher, and left. The trio that remained at the table were still laughing, but Alex’s eyes were following Piper as she left. Nicky was making most of the jokes, Lorna was just laughing, and Alex was thinking about this new person in her life. The bell rang and she then hurried off to her next class, hoping Piper was in it too. Behind her she could hear Nicky and Lorna taunting “Alex and a rich girl sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!”

\--

It was the end of the day, and Piper was walking out of the school. She could see Alex at the gate, smoking, and possibly, waiting for her?

She knew that Alex would want to know why she ran off at lunch, because who the fuck needs to see a teacher at lunchtime of the first day? It was a stupid excuse, but she knew she had to do something so that she could get her thoughts together about Alex.

When she heard that Alex was a lesbian, her heart jumped. Not in a hateful way, but it was as if her mind was subconsciously telling her that she had a chance with Alex. Finally she knew that this wasn't one of her stupid crushes that would go wrong.

She knew now, after so much thought and debating with herself, that she was at least slightly gay. 

"There you are Piper, I haven't seen you since lunch! I thought you'd got freaked out or something."

"Yeah, something like that."

"Hey, I'm sorry for earlier. Nicky doesn't really know the meaning of 'normal'."

With that Piper smiled and spoke without thinking. "Hey could I get you number? Erm, y'know, because, yeah." She was aware of how stupid she looked, and that just made her blush.

"Sure, gimme your hand," was the reply, and Piper's heart leapt into her throat as the brunette took out a pen and wrote the number on her hand.

Piper was obviously flustered so she said "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," before practically running home, eager to write down the number on paper.

Alex looked on and smiled to herself, knowing that this new girl was different, and made her feel different inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is likely to be a filler, but will definitely be longer than these 2. Again, I apologise for taking so long, job hunting is much more stressful than actually working. Planning to have the next chapter out by Friday :)


	3. Popcorn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a day late, and shorter than I had planned, but my internet has been so bad this week, so I figured I'd upload this chapter while I have some form of internet connection.

Alex arrived home just in time to say goodbye to her mom, who was heading to work. “I’m sorry I can’t stay and talk, but they called me in early, something about Janice having the flu. I’ll try be awake before you leave tomorrow.”

Alex had hardly seen her mom for the majority of her life. Working three different jobs meant that she was rarely home when Alex was, which wasn’t a problem. She saw it as an opportunity to be independant, and she could have friends over whenever she wanted.

As she was getting set up in front of the TV, her phone vibrated.

Unknown Number: Hey Alex, it’s me Piper. Just thought I’d text and apologise for rushing home today, my parents wouldn’t have liked it if I was home late.

Alex smiled as she added the new contact before typing out a reply.

To Piper: Hello Piper. Yknow, when I gave you my number I didn’t expect you to text within 30 mins of getting home… ;)

Hearing the microwave timer go off, Alex gets up to get the popcorn.

\--

As soon as she got home, Piper grabbed her phone - which she forgot that morning - and saved Alex’s number, then texting her an apology for her rushing earlier.

Her parents were grilling her about how her new school was, and apologising that they couldn’t afford to send her away to private school this year. Her phone buzzed in her back pocket, and seeing Alex’s text, she momentarily forgets her parents are sitting in front of her. “Is that a boy you’re texting?”

“Erm, no mom, it’s… She’s a friend I made today. We share most classes so…”

“Well just don’t get caught up in the wrong group now, darling.”

With that, her parents left her in peace. She started thinking, was Alex and her friends the “wrong” group? All her life she had been this model daughter, leaving her brother to fuck things up, but since she met Alex, she wanted to break free from what she’s been told her whole life.

Her phone buzzed again, which was odd, considering she hadn’t replied to Alex yet.

Unknown Number: Yo, Chapman, it’s me, Nicky. Me, Vause and Morello are going to see a movie tonight, some kind of “celebration” of the first day. It’s Morello’s “tradition”, and we thought to invite you, so if you want, offer’s up on the table. Cya.”

\--

“I think this is her address… Holy shit Morello, Chapman’s loaded!”

“Text her so she knows we’re here, don’t want her parents thinking we’re kidnapping her.”

Next thing they knew, Piper was walking out the front door towards them. “Is this your truck?”

“Nah, it’s my uncle’s, but he lets me drive it sometimes,” Morello replied

“There’s only two seats though, normally Alex hops in the back. Dunno what you’d prefer though,” Nicky adds, silently hoping the blonde would go in the back because she was getting kinda comfy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean to end this chapter so suddenly, but when the next chapter is uploaded, think of them as one. I don't know when I will have a stable internet connection again, but I will keep writing and I will update when I can.


End file.
